Memori
by Bambi.Mole
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang tak pernah berakhir meski telah terhenti. Itu memori. HunHan/Selu.


"Kau lupa akan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sekarang, setelah dia pergi, kau melupakan semua tentangnya begitu saja"

"Baekhyun‒ "

**HunHan**

"_Ada sesuatu yang tak pernah berakhir meski telah terhenti.‒ itu memori"_

_Flashback_

Suhu dingin pada bulan November belum berakhir. Tumpukan salju tebal dimana-mana. Mobil-mobil yang biasanya mengkilat di jalan kini diliputi butiran-butiran salju. Halaman-halaman yang awalnya hijau tak tampak lagi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sekolah telah usai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Saljupun turun tidak begitu deras dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya. Saat-saat seperti ini tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menyesap secangkir cokelat panas seperti apa yang dilakukan Sehun dan teman-temannya.

"Lihat, mereka bertengkar lagi" bisik salah satu teman Sehun. "Sangat aneh ya. Siapa yang sangka Lu han‒_sunbae _kita yang cantik itu punya kekasih yang kasar seperti Kris‒ siswa sekolah elit itu. Malang sekali" Sehun tertegun. Matanya menangkap pertengkaran itu. Di suatu tempat yang agak jauh, mereka bisa mendengar Kris meluncurkan kata-kata kasar di hadapan orang yang jauh lebih kecil dari dirinya.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hampir setengah jam berbicara hal-hal konyol, akhirnya mereka kembali pulang, dan tentu saja tidak dengan Sehun. Pemuda itu masih menatap luar. Menatap bagaimana Lu han yang masih setia duduk disana, tak bergerak, dan hanya menunduk setelah ditinggal Kris.<p>

Sebelum menatap jam tangannya, Sehun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

Sehun bergerak maju sampai jarak kedekatannya denga Lu Han begitu dekat. "Ini" Sehun mengulurkan secangkir cokelat hangat itu pada Lu han.

Si mungil itu mendongak, menatap Sehun. "Untukku?"

Sehun mengangguk "sedikit menghangatkan tubuh,‒ barangkali" ujar Sehun sambil mencoba duduk disebelahnya. Lu han mengambilnya, tersenyum agak kaku.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya pelan, masih sambil tersenyum. Sehun hanya mengangguk lagi.

Mereka diam untuk sesaat. Lu han menatap cangkir di pangkuannya, mengeluskan ibu jarinya ke cangkir tersebut, merasakan kehangatan di sana.

"Sepertinya kalian bertengkar hebat tadi." Ucap Sehun pelan, akhirnya. Ia menerawang ke atas, melihat bagaimana salju turun perlahan. "Kalian tampak menyedihkan, tahu."lanjutnya lagi. Sehun kemudian memperhatikan wajah Lu han, walau terlihat samar, tapi Sehun bisa melihat ada luka di sudut bibir mungil itu.

"Lukamu?"

Lu han gantian menatap Sehun, tangannya terangkat meraba sudut bibirnya, sedikit salah tingkah. "Ah, ‒ini" Lu han tertawa kecil "tidak apa-apa" katanya. "Dia orang yang emosian ya" lanjut Lu han. "Tapi dia pacarku, jadi tidak masalah"

Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Bodoh" gumam Sehun sambil menunduk.

Lu han hanya tersenyum letih, tidak berkomentar. Tapi, memang benar apa yang di katakan pemuda di sampingnya itu, dia bodoh.

"Kau Sehun, ya?" kali ini Lu han yang memulai. Sehun menatapnya bingung. Lu han seakan mengerti tatapan Sehun, kemudian berkata "Itu, di nametag mu, tertuliskan Oh Sehun. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, padahal kita satu sekolah"

"Kau tidak pernah melihatku?" Lu han mengangguk setelah menyesap minumannya. "Kau kurang beruntung kalau begitu" lanjut Sehun, sok kepedean.

Lu han tertawa kecil, mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Iya, ya. Kau benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku memang selalu kurang beruntung" gumamnya pelan sebelum menyesap minumannya lagi. "Whoa… ini, enak sekali Sehunna" Lu han nyaris memekik saat itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Lu han dan tentu saja ia mulai menyukai bagaimana cara Lu han memanggilnya.

"Kau tahu, Sehun. _Kebahagiaan_ _itu coklat panas di hari yang dingin_! Seperti ini." lanjut Lu han.

Lu han begitu manis dan cantik secara bersamaan. Mata rusa itu, hidung bangir, dan mulut mungil itu. Sempurna. Namun, untuk sesaat Sehun menatapnya heran. Dari jarak sedekat ini Lu han tampak begitu rapuh. Tubuhnya yang kurus, tampak begitu lemah. Ada perasaan aneh di benak Sehun. Perasaan ingin menjaga, melindungi. Dan Sehun akui, detik ini dia benar-benar menyadari bahwa Sehun mulai menyukai orang yang berada di sampingnya saat itu.

"Hei"

"Ya?" Lu han menatap mata Sehun.

"Kau mau merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya denganku?"

.

.

* * *

><p>Lu han adalah sosok yang ceria dan mudah berbaur dengan siapa saja. Tapi terkadang Lu han tampak begitu bodoh dengan tingkah lakunya yang aneh. Kekanakan dan ceroboh.<p>

Sejak itu, mereka hampir setiap hari bertemu. Mereka mengobrol tentang film, musik, dan olahraga, lalu saat tidak punya topik pembicaraan, mereka merasa puas hanya dengan menikmati secangkir cokelat hangat di café yang sering Sehun kunjungi. Lu han merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sehun. Kebahagiaan yang Sehun tawarkan sedikit demi sedikit dapat ia rasakan, mengalir ke dalam dirinya. Pemuda tampan itu menepatinya, ia sangat memuja Lu han, menjaganya, bertingkah lembut dan itu semua tidak pernah Lu han dapatkan dari Kris.

Kris‒ Lu han tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya semenjak pertengkaran itu dan Sehun cukup berani untuk meminta Lu han agar benar-benar meninggalkan Kris. Sehun tahu kalau sikapnya sudah diluar batas tapi Sehun mencintai Lu han, dan Lu han tahu itu sebelum jauh-jauh hari. Dengan berbagai pertimbangan ‒malam itu, akhirnya Lu han datang padanya, mengatakan bahwa dia lebih memilih Sehun dan mencoba untuk melupakan Kris.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu" malam itu, saat salju mulai turun kembali dengan deras, saat tangan itu saling terpaut, saat tubuh itu saling menghangatkan, Sehun kembali mengungkapkan perasaannya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau membolos lagi?" Lu han yang tengah duduk bersandar mendongak, mendapati Sehun di depannya. Luhan tersenyum lebar.<p>

"Ya" Sehun mendengus. "Pelajarannya membosankan. Aku tidak suka" tutur Lu han jujur.

Sehun menatap Lu han yang ada di bawahnya tak percaya "Kalu kau seperti ini terus, aku tidak yakin kau akan lulus tahun ini"

"Jangan meremehkan kepintaranku ya ‒tuan ‒Oh‒ Sehun" heboh Lu han. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, dan yah mau tidak mau dia juga akan membolos kali ini.

"Sehunna‒"

"Hm?"

Lu han memandang Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil, ia memanggil Sehun untuk mendekat, menggunakan jari-jarinya.

"Apa?" Sehun pura-pura tidak mengerti

"Kemari bodoh"

"Nanti ada yang melihat, Lu?"

"Tidak akan. Hanya ada kita berdua disini" kata Lu han sembari melepaskan ikatan dasinya.

Sehun melihat keseliling lapangan basket untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa pun selain mereka berdua. Ia menatap Lu han sebentar. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis dan tanpa berpikir barang sedikitpun, ia menghambur ke pelukan Lu han. Diciumnya bibir Luhan dan melumatnya berulang kali. Satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Luhan dan tangan yang lain melingkar di leher Luhan. Dan si mungilpun mulai memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi manis saat bibir tipis Sehun menyentuh bibirnya.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, tersenyum tampan pada Luhan. Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tubuh mereka saling berhadapan ‒ memeluk satu sama lain.

"Seminggu lagi natal. Kau mau hadiah apa dariku?" Lu han menutup matanya saat Sehun mulai mengecup lehernya berulang kali.

"Kau"

"Apa?"

"Iya‒ kau, Lu. Aku ingin kau" Lu han menatapnya bingung. Sehun terkekeh kecil, mengecup hidung mungil itu, lalu meletakkan dahinya di dahi Lu han. "Malam natal nanti, aku jemput ya. Menginap di rumahku. Ibuku sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kau mau, kan?"

Percuma untuk mengatakan tidak pada Sehun, Lu han pun hanya mengangguk setuju. Mata cantik itu terpejam lagi, merasakan sensasi hangat dari napas Sehun. Hawa dingin seakan berubah dalam sekejap. Luhan tersenyum saat kehangatan tubuh Sehun mulai menjalar di setiap tubuhnya.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya<strong>. "Baekhyun _hyung_?!"

"Ah, Sehun? Ada apa?"

"Dimana Lu han?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi "Lu han?" ulangnya. "Kukira dia bersamamu. Dia sudah pergi hampir setengah jam yang lalu" lanjutnya lagi.

Mata Sehun tampak gelisah. Ia melihat layar ponselnya, tidak ada pesan apapun dari Lu han. Tidak biasanya Lu han seperti ini.

"Sehun?"

"Ah‒" Sehun tersadar, masih ada Baekhyun di hadapannya. "Maaf hyung. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu"

Ketika Sehun melangkah pergi, Baekhyun memanggilnya kembali "Sehun?"

Sehun berputar "ya, hyung?"

"Kalian tidak sedang bertengkar, kan?"

Sehun tersenyum "Tidak hyung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir".

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To : Lu Han<strong>

**Lu, kamu dimana? **

Tidak ada balasan

**To : Lu Han**

**Lu, jawab pesanku. Kamu dimana? Aku sudah ada di rumah. Kau sudah ada dirumah, kan? Kau baik-baik saja, kan?**

Tidak ada balasan

**To : Lu Han**

**Lu Han, demi Tuhan, jangan buat aku khawatir. **

Tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

Sehun mulai panik. Ia berulang kali mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Lu Han akan menghubunginya. Sehun sudah mencoba menghubunginya, tapi nihil. Ponselnya ternyata tidak aktif.

'Sial'

.

.

* * *

><p>Dan besoknya Sehun mengerang frustasi. Lu Han tidak masuk sekolah. Di bawah langit yang cerah, walau disekeliling terlihat tumpukan salju, udara begitu bersih. Dan ketika itu pula Sehun berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah Lu Han.<p>

"Sehunna‒"

Ekspresi Sehun yang tidak begitu baik. Dari mata tajanyam itu dia bisa melihat Luhan berjalan mendekatinya, membuka pagar, lalu menatapnya.

Mata Sehun membulat saat memandang wajah kekasihnya. "Lu, bibirmu?" Sehun serasa de javu, saat melihat luka di sudut bibir Lu han.

Lu han menahan tangan Sehun yang ingin menyentuh lukanya, ia tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam. "Masuk dulu. Akan ku jelaskan nanti"

Setibanya di kamar, Sehun sedikit menyentak genggaman Lu Han "Jadi apa yang ingin kau jelaskan. Kau mengabaikan semua pesanku, mengabaikan semua panggilangku, dan tentang luka itu" Sehun menahan mati-matian emosinya kali ini.

"Ponselku rusak, pesanmu tidak terbaca sama sekali dan ya‒kau tau, panggilan pun tidak akan bisa masuk" jawab Lu han "tentang luka ini. Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan kau pikirkan" lanjut Lu han.

Sehun terus menatap Lu han. Tapi Luhan seolah-olah menghindar darinya. Kekasihnya itu pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau duduklah dulu, aku akan mengambil ‒ AKH!"

Lu han menjerit kesakitan, sedangkan Sehun terperanjat kaget. Sehun yang awalnya menarik lengan mungil itu kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan membawanya ke atas. "K-kenapa?" tanyanya kaget.

Lu han tak menjawab, masih meringis sambil memegang lengannya. Sehun dengan hati-hati membawa tangan luhan ke hadapannya. Lu han memberontak saat pemuda yang leih muda dua tahun darinya itu mulai menaiki lengan bajunya.

Rahang Sehun mengeras. "L-Lu han, ini apa?" tanya Sehun tergagap tak percaya. Luka lebam, biru hampir kehitaman terpampang jelas di lengan kanan Lu han.

"Sehun"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu!"

"Sehun, ini hanya‒

"JAWAB AKU!"

Luhan mematung, tak bergeming. Mungkin terlalu terkejut atas teriakan Sehun.

"Kris?" gumam Sehun geram. Lu han bisa melihat mata Sehun yang mulai memerah. "Apa pria itu yang melakukannya?" lanjutnya lagi.

Lu han mencoba mendekat, menangkup tangannya di kedua pipi Sehun, mengecup bibir tipis itu singkat, lalu mengenggam kedua tangan pemuda itu. Luhan menunduk "Kami bertemu kemarin siang" kata Luhan, agak gemetar. "Ya, kau tahu‒ dia tidak berubah sama sekali, kasar dan emosian. Dia memaksaku untuk kembali padanya" lanjutnya lagi susah payah "Tapi aku menolak. Aku bilang padanya, saat ini aku sudah punya Sehun,‒ bukan Kris." Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun "Sehunna, kau jangan marah lagi, ya. Luka -luka ini jangan kau pikirkan, aku tidak apa-apa"

Wajah Sehun yang keras mulai melemas. Ia menatap sendu kepada Luhan. Kedua tangannya terangkat mengelus kedua pipi Luhan, mengecupnya berulang kali tanpa ampun. "Jangan seperti ini lagi, Lu. Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya parau. Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis, membawa kepala Sehun bersandar di pundaknya dan memeluknya erat.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dua hari setelah itu. Luhan berlari kecil, sedikit mengatur napas yang mulai tak beraturan. Ia mencari sehun dan pada saat matanya menemukan pemuda tampan itu, mata bulat kecilnya melebar.<p>

"Sehunna!" Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, Ia meringis saat mendapati wajah Sehun yang sudah babak belur. Luhan ingin menyentuh luka itu, tapi diurungkan niatnya saat Sehun malah memalingkan wajahnya. "Astaga! Kau bertengkar?" Tanya Luhan

Sehun tak menjawab, hanya menopang dagu pada pagar pembatas.

"Kau bertengkar?" ulang Luhan.

Sehun mendengus "Ini semua karena mu bodoh,‒ah tidak karena si brengsek itu. Mana bisa aku diam sama orang yang sudah membuat tubuhmu diberi tanda mengerikan seperti itu" kata Sehun, melirik lengan Luhan sebentar. Ia merubah posisi topinya kebelakang. "Orang itu sudah kuberi pelajaran. Aku tidak sudi membiarkan tangannya menyentuhmu, apalagi melukaimu"

"Kau bertemu dengannya? Dengan Kris?" Sehun tidak menjawab, toh Luhan juga sudah pasti tahu jawabannya.

Luhan menghela, menggeleng kecil. Namun detik berikutnya, ia maju mendekat, membuat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Jadi siapa yang menang?" tanyanya jahil.

"Sialan, tentu saja aku" Sehun merengut

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan lagi "kau babak belur begini!" ejeknya heboh. Jari-jarinya menyentuh luka Sehun, menyisakan ringisan dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun menggeram "Terserah kau sajalah"

Luhan terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sehun. Luhan dengan hati-hati melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Sehun, berjinjit lalu mengecup bibir Sehun. Hening sejenak.

"Terima kasih ya, Sehun" kata Lu han "Tapi ‒kau tidak perlu seperti ini" lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun menatap mata indah itu tak bergeming. Ia mendesah. "Aku benci membayangkan bagaimana dia melukaimu, Lu. Aku tidak bisa" ia menyentuh luka yang sudah agak mengering itu di bibir Luhan.

Entah sejak kapan pandangan Luhan mulai mengabur. Cairan bening itu menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Luhan tersenyum. Bahagia dan terharu secara bersamaan. Sekarang dia mengerti tentang kebahagiaan yang Sehun maksud. Kebahagiaannya kini ada di depan matanya. Kebahagiaan Luhan adalah Sehun. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini Luhan cari.

"Aku sayang kamu, Sehun" kata Luhan sebelum mencium penuh bibir Sehun.

.

.

* * *

><p>Di malam natal yang suci, saat salju turun dengan derasnya, mereka saling menghangatkan satu sama lain. Saling bergelung di bawah selimut tebal milik Sehun. Malam penuh gairah saat Sehun menyatukan diri dengan Luhan dengan sangat lembut. Suara Sehun tenggelam di sela-sela cumbuannya, menghanyutkan Luhan kedalam kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Dan tepat ketika Sehun membuat Luhan mencapai puncak kenikmatannya dan saat itu juga Sehun merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa yang mampu membuatnya sesak napas.<p>

Tangan Luhan menyentuh pipi Sehun. Napasnya yang terengah-engah mulai tak stabil "Sehunna, kau bergetar" ucapnya saat menyadari tubuh tanpa busana yang ada di atasnya bergetar hebat.

Sehun menggeleng cepat menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sehun mencoba tersenyum. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Luhan, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu masih mengatur nafasnya susah payah. Tubuh mereka basah penuh dengan keringat. Ia menelan ludahnya sekali lagi saat menatap Luhan dibawahnya. Tubuh polos itu menggiurkan, mampu membuat Sehun meledak-ledak dalam gairahnya. "Kau luar biasa, Lu" bisiknya parau, tersengal.

Kepalanya turun dan bibirnya mengecup leher Luhan berulang kali. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam disana, menghirup aroma harum dari tubuh Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa menutup matanya, menikmati hembusan napas lembut dari Sehun.

Di detik berikutnya, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Pandangannya yang sayu menatap langit-langit di atas sana. Jari-jarinya bermain di atas kepala Sehun. Napas keduanya mulai teratur, ternyata. Luhan bersenandung lirih sambil tersenyum.

Lama kemudian Sehun mengangkat kepalanya lagi, hanya sedikit seolah-olah ingin berdekatan dengan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum."Selamat natal, sayang" gumamnya "Terima kasih buat kado natalnya" Sehun mencium kening Luhan lama. "Aku mencintaimu"

Sehun menarik napas pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati, dia mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas Luhan dan bergeser kesamping. Sehun menyadari kernyitan tidak nyaman di wajah Luhan saat dia menarik diri. Sehun semakin merengkuh erat tubuh mungil Luhan dari belakang. Meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Lu Han"

"Hm?"

"Mau berjanji padaku?"

"Apa?"

Sehun menghela pelan. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut tangan Luhan. "Jangan pernah pergi ya. Tetap tinggal, bersamaku. Mau, kan?"

Luhan berbalik, membuat hidungnya bertabrakan dengan Sehun punya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan bergumam "Ya, aku janji‒ Sehun"

Sehun mulai mengatur posisinya senyaman mungkin saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari bibir Luhan. Sosok mungil itu tertidur.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua tahun kemudian<strong>

Hampir satu jam Baekhyun berdiri disana, di dalam kamar Sehun. Wajah pria kecil itu mulai memerah, entah karena udara yang memang sangat dingin atau karena emosinya yang sudah meletup-letup dari tadi.

Sehun membelakanginya. Tubuh pemuda itu tampak kurus. Lemah dan tak bertenaga, sangat berbeda dari dua tahun yang lalu.

"Pulanglah, hyung. Kau mengganggu waktu istirahatku" kata Sehun, terdengar dingin.

"Kau bahkan tidak datang di hari peringatannya" Tak peduli apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Baekhyun tetap diposisinya, tak bergeming. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Balas dendam? Marah? Hal gila apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini… "lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun berputar, menatap tajam pada Baekhyun. Kondisinya hampir sama persis dengan Baekhyun. Matanya memerah dan berair.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang dapat diharapkan dari seorang pengkhianat sepertinya?" Tanya Sehun, tersulut emosi "Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga. Semuanya sudah berakhir, hyung. Kau tahu itu‒"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia maju selangkah, mencoba mendekati Sehun. "Kau salah, Sehun‒ dia tidak mengkhianatimu sedikitpun"

Sehun tersenyum letih, dia mendongak, menahan mati-matian agar air matanya tak keluar. "Kebohongan apa lagi yang kau katakan, ha? Jelas-jelas dia pergi. Meninggalkanku‒"

Hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanya suara detik jam yang terus bergerak. Sehun memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Matanya perih menahan tangis. Ia merasa mual. Kejadian dua tahun lalu berputar kembali dalam ingatannya.

_Dua minggu setelah malam natal dua tahun lalu. Siang itu, ketika cuaca sedang cerah, Sehun yang berada di rumah neneknya mendapatkan kabar yang mengejutkan. Luhan mengalami kecelakaan mobil dan tak terselamatkan. Di tambah lagi Sehun harus menelan fakta bahwa di dalam mobil itu tidak hanya ada Luhan disana, melainkan Kris ‒ kekasih lama Luhan. _

_Saat itu, Sehun limbung, matanya mengabur dan gelap, dunianya seakan hancur. Tak ada lagi Luhan, berarti tak ada lagi kehidupan._

"Dalam mobil itu, ada dia dan Kris" gumam Sehun sedih. Ia menutup wajanya sambil menunduk "Mereka belum pisah‒" cicitnya pelan, penuh sesal.

Baekhyun sesegara mungkin maju mendekati Sehun saat cairan bening itu mulai terlihat, menetes di sela-sela jari Sehun. Baekhyun menggeleng, tangannya terangkat memegang pipi Sehun "Tidak Sehun. Teman Kris mengatakannya, Luhan dan Kris sudah lama berpisah,‒ sejak saat kau muncul " Sehun menatap pemuda lebih pendek darinya itu tak percaya.

"Kris terus memaksanya. Karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Kris, Luhan tidak ada pilihan lain selain masuk ke dalam mobil itu" lanjut Baekhyun tenang.

Sehun tak bergeming. Matanya yang meneteskan cairan bening itu terus menatap bola mata Baekhyun‒ mencari kebenaran disana.

"Waktu itu Luhan selesai membelikan jam tangan buatmu. Dia bilang padaku bahwa kau membutuhkannya"

Air mata itu terus mengalir.

"Dan memang waktu yang mempertemukan mereka berdua. Saat pulang dia bertemu dengan Kris"

"Tapi maaf Sehun, jam itu hancur di dalam mobil. Luhan tidak bisa memberikannya padamu" kata Baekhyun "Tolong maafkan dia" lanjutnya.

Napas Sehun tersengal. Matanya begitu perih. Dadanya sesak, sama sekali tak bisa bernapas. Tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat. Tangannya dengan susah payah menggapai dan mencengkram lengan baju Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menangis keras disana, menyebut nama Luhan berulang kali.

"Dia berjanji padaku untuk tetap tinggal, Baekhyun" ucap Sehun tertahan, disela-sela tangisnya. "Aku merindukannya"

Tubuh Sehun sudah merosot jatuh, terduduk dibawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah ikutan menangis. Tangisan Sehun terdengar lirih. Ia turun, berjongkok, dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang bergetar "Ku mohon. Maafkan Luhan , ‒Sehun" bisik Baekhyun, tenggorokannya mulai tercekat.

Sehun merengek seperti anak kecil. Tak henti-hentinya ia mencengkram ujung baju sahabat Luhan. Menyalurkan rasa sakit yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

'Luhan, Aku mencintaimu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi ku mohon, kembali. Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak pergi, kan?'

Tepat di detik berikutnya, pintu kamar Sehun terbuka. Ibu Sehun memandang heran pada anaknya yang tengah meringkuk di pelukan Baekhyun, menangis keras, terdengar menyakitkan.

"Sehunni, kau kenapa nak?"

.

"**Sehunna, Jam tangan ini untukmu. Semoga kau suka, ya.**

**Aku mencintaimu"**

_Kenangan masih hidup bersamaku tak terhalang, tak berubah. Selalu._

**END  
><strong>

Yap. Terinspirasi dari **Bokura ga ita (kisah yamamoto nana dan motoharu yano**).

Terima kasih :)

_Note_: saya kangen **Luhan**, sungguh!


End file.
